ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Powerful Ring
The Powerful Ring is a fantasy superhero film directed by Joss Whedon and written by my friend James Jacobs. Rated 12A for moderate fantasy violence and threat. Runtime: 2 hrs 18 mins ( 138 mins ) Plot: In a post-apocalyptic future, the superhero team called The Fabulous 7 is training. They each have different super powers. They're called: Vlad, who has the power of dark. James, who has the power of light. Richard, who has the power of fire. John, who has the power of the forest. Liam, who has the power of water. Alexander, who has the power of the Earth. & Max, who has the power of electricity. Max suggests that they all have a competition to see who's the most powerful superhero. They all agree. However a match between Vlad & James goes awry and they fight. Vlad then runs away. Vlad then meets a wizard named Mayhem. Mayhem promises Vlad that he will give him ultimate power in exchange for his crystal, which controls his powers. Determined to become the most powerful superhero, Vlad agrees. Mayhem takes Vlad to his master Chaos's temple. Mayhem explains that 20 years ago, Chaos caused a plauge that wiped out all the superheroes in the world, with his brothers being the only survivors. Vlad & Mayhem enter Chaos's lair where Vlad gives Chaos his crystal. Chaos then betrays Vlad & Mayhem takes him to the Pits of Misery, where Chaos keeps all his prisoners. Mayhem & Chaos then set out to capture the brothers's crystals. After an epic fight, Chaos grabs the other crystals & leaves. In the Pits of Misery, Vlad meets 2 fellow prisoners, Crazy Larry & Hungry John, who are both mercenaries & they form a friendship. James, John, Liam, Alexander, Richard & Max then arm themselves with special weapons in order to fight Chaos without their crystals. They then set out to rescue Vlad. Meanwhile Vlad tells Hungry John & Crazy Larry that he's a superhero and wants to be reunited with his brothers. Crazy Larry, Hungry John & Vlad all make a plan to escape from the Pits of Misery. Crazy Larry, Hungry John & Vlad rally all the other prisoners and tell them their plan to escape. While Vlad goes to sleep that night, he is visited by the God of Darkness, who tells Vlad to believe in himself to survive. Vlad, Crazy Larry & Hungry John all escape from the Pits of Misery. Vlad takes the crystals from Chaos and an epic fight ensues. Vlad is then reunited with his brothers. He gives them their crystals & they all join in the fight. An epic fight ensues between The Fabulous 7, the villains and the mercenaries. As Chaos prepares to kill his brothers, Vlad gives up his crystal in order to save them. The rest of the heroes retreat and Vlad is captured once again. The remaining heroes & the mercenaries take base in an old warehouse & they come up with a plan to save the world: Crazy Larry, James, Liam & John will go to Chaos's castle to rescue Vlad. & Hungry John, Alexander, Max & Richard will defend the base from Mayhem's forces. On their way to the castle, Crazy Larry betrays the heroes, saying that he blames superheroes for the death of his family during Chaos's plague and they all fight. Vlad then breaks free and fights Chaos. Mayhem's army arrives at the base and an epic battle ensues. Hungry John sacrifices himself to destroy Mayhem's army & Alexander, Richard & Max all fight Mayhem. Mayhem is then wounded and tells Chaos he has failed him before disintegrating. Meanwhile, Crazy Larry is killed when Liam summons a tsunami to destroy Chaos's castle. The brothers then reunite to battle Chaos. After an intense fight, the brothers then combine their crystals into one to overpower Chaos, killing him instantly. The mercenaries thank The Fabulous 7 for their help. Before they leave, the brothers all decide to bring superheroes back. In a mid-credits scene, The Fabulous 7 discover that they aren't the only superheroes who survived Chaos's plague & they have another brother, who has the power of ice. Cast: Henry Cavill as Vlad Matthew McConaughey as Mayhem Idris Elba as Chaos Paul Rudd as James Chris Pratt as Crazy Larry Jack Black as Hungry John Chris Pine as Richard Chris Evans as John Zac Efron as Liam Liam Hemsworth as Alexander Miles Teller as Max Reception & Sequel: The Powerful Ring received mixed reviews from critics and was a box office success. A sequel, The Powerful Ring 2 is in development. It got 67% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures / Amblin Entertainment